The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as Astilbe arendsii×Astilbe chinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vision Inferno’.
The new Astilbe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noorden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform and strong Astilbe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Astilbe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2005 in Noorden, The Netherlands, of Astilbe arendsii ‘Weisse Gloria’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Astilbe chinensis ‘Vision in Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,860, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Astilbe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands in July, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astilbe plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.